


Confession

by litakelly



Category: Quills (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an assortment of tag scenes to fit in the story and have a yummier ending ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Improved Technique

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted so go easy on me, I hope you enjoy it! <3

“Good, very good, your technique has improved very quickly Madeline,” said the Abbé. 

“I had a good teacher,” she replied, her index finger slowly creeping up, brushing very slightly against the Abbe’s guiding hand. 

“Yes, well,” the Abbé stammered, clearing his throat while straightening up, “it is my pleasure to assist all God’s children learn that they may read his gospel and write literature of their own. Knowledge helps us to see truth and determine virtue on our own, and guard against corruption.” 

Madeline smiled, “Thank you Abbé, you are my guard against corruption.” With that, she turned and left to finish her work. The Abbe’s smile faded as she left, as he prayed that he might live up to that obligation, and should the time come, have the strength to do what that might ask of him.


	2. Confession

Madeline gathered the linens from the pantry, and headed off, dispersing them to each cell. She had only one patient left to see and she relished the opportunity to collect another story from the Marquis. As she turned the corner to deliver the Marquis his fresh linens, she was surprised to see the Marquis’ door ajar, she ducked out of view so as not to be discovered and heard the Abbé shout “that’s enough!” He promptly slammed and locked the door behind him as Madeline turned the corner, the Abbé now strode toward her, “Madeline!” he started, surprised to see her.

“Good morning Abbé, are you alright? You look… troubled.” 

“I’m fine Madeline, the Marquis has simply forced my hand, and I have had little choice in the matter; excuse me” he replied, and quickly continued down the hall, a large desk drawer in hand. Once she was certain he had gone, Madeline scurried to the Marquis room, unlocked the door and dove inside. “Marquis…? Marquis! Where are you then…?”

“Here…” the Marquis replied, sulking in a corner nursing a very large glass of wine. 

“What was all that about? I heard the Abbé shouting, what did you do?” 

“Nothing,” he lied, “I merely held a mirror to the good doctor, and apparently he didn’t like what he saw.”

“He shouted at you for that? Doesn’t sound like him; in fact, I can’t recall ever hearing the Abbé shout…”

“Well of course you haven’t,” he said.

“What, you have?” she asked.

“Well I suppose not, the poor dear is terribly stressed, he needs to find a release.” 

“Of course you’d say that, you’re in a constant state of release-”

“-not anymore! My quills! He’s taken my quills! I’m now plagued with an abundance of stories and no way to purge them.”

“Well, I suppose that’s to be expected, that new doctor is keeping a strict eye on you, the Abbé dare not let you make it worse.”

“As if this were some noble gesture to help me; Madeline darling, I think you ought to help him.”

“Help him how? Seems I’ve only been making it worse,” she sighed.

“In the way only a woman can, a midnight visit, a desperately needed release-”

“He’s a priest for God’s sake! Not some pervert from one of your stories, in the real world, the solution isn’t as simple as sex, sex, sex!”

“Oh, of course it is! You could use a good screw as well, perhaps then you might loosen up your legs, once you’ve finished with the little altar boy, be sure to come and visit me, and I’ll give you a good fuck as well!” 

“Never” she said coldly just before slapping him. “You know as well as I do, he is a good and honest man, chaste and devoted to God. He would never so much as touch me…” she trailed off, looking away. She swallowed her feelings, and with that she stormed out, locking the door behind her. 

Madeline fled to the chapel; tears began to build behind her eyes as she fell to her knees before the altar. This was the first time she had really admitted to herself that the Abbé was truly the only man she wanted, and that he was really the only man who would never have her. 

“Maddy?” the Abbé stepped from the small study room. Madeline wiped her eye and turned.

“Yes Abbé?” she sniffed. 

“Are you alright? I have not seen you at the altar in a long time, are you in need of confession?” he asked.  
“To be honest,” she said, “I very truly am.”

The Abbé gestured to the confessional. Once inside, the Abbé started, “what seems to be on your mind?”

“I… of late, I… I find myself… thinking impure things, I know lust is a sin, but, well it’s more than lust, it’s more than impurity… I am… at the mercy of my own heart.”

The Abbé was still, “because of the Marquis-” he asked. 

She shook her head tearfully, “Do you truly not know?”

There was a moment’s silence as the Abbé’s mind swam in confusion, until he realized. 

The Abbé closed his eyes for a moment, “Madeline, you mustn’t say such things-”

“-I’m in confession, this is the only place I can turn for forgiveness-” she pleaded.

“Then perhaps I am not a strong enough priest to hear your confession” he said softly as he stepped out of the confessional. Madeline too stepped out.

“Why not? Does pity not allow you to give me the honest truth? To remind me that I am a fool?”

“You’re not a fool-” he said as he looked away.

“Yes, I am” she sobbed “I’m in love with a man who would never so much as touch me, let alone love me-”

“-but I do love you!” he cried, “Lord forgive me, I cannot lie, and as a child of God… I cannot do this…” he rushed out of the chapel, leaving Madeline alone, tears running down her face.


	3. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fixed some grammar and really just bad writing errors, enjoy :)

That night, Madeline could not sleep, plagued with pain and remorse, she went to apologize to the Abbé. At his door, she knocked and as he opened the door she pushed past him, and stood not facing him. 

“Abbé… I’m sorry. I did not mean to burden you… I… really did not know what to do, so I turned to God.”

“Madeline, I apologize as well, it is my job to hear your confession, and I should have been stronger, I am… so sorry…I have made an oath to God. One that I cannot break. I know that you understand this…”

“I do, I understand the good and chaste life of a priest, leading by example, and resisting temptation. It’s just… I don’t understand why God would not want you to be happy…”

“It’s… complicated…”

“No, it isn’t, you are the most good, honest, devoted priest I have ever met. You care for every living person, you do good and are pure, and you deserve to be happy,” she turned. “Don’t you? Would God really want you to be alone, when you have a chance for love?” He looked away, breathing heavily and his heart aching, “would he really want you to suffer this way?” 

Madeline brushed his cheek with her hand, “please,” he begged, removing her hand, “I… we… mustn't,” she was very near him. Her eyes pleaded him to look at her, and when his gaze lifted to her face, he saw that a tear had just fallen from her eye, he kissed it from her cheek. His lips lingered there, and as he slowly moved away, she lifted her lips and as she pulled him in he could not stop himself from kissing her passionately on the mouth. His heart swelled and beat so hard inside him, he could hardly contain himself, he pulled back, struggling desperately to restrain himself, remembering how she had called him a good man. 

He swallowed hard, they looked at each other for a moment. “I love you,” she whispered, and he whispered back, “I love you.” Then kissing him once more she leaned into whisper breathlessly in his ear, “I need you.” He gasped for air, and she fumbled with his shirt, kissing his neck, he pulled her close, so near that though his convictions fought to deny her, his body could not resist. He helped her as she began to remove her night dress, and once naked, he gently kissed her breast, running his lips against her skin, and as he caressed her body, a faint whisper of ecstasy escaped her lips. This faint sound was enough to drive him mad, and he stopped for a moment, he closed his eyes, fighting every urge, and using this moment, Madeline moved to his bed, gently lying in wait. When he opened his eyes, he could no longer restrain himself, he moved to kneel beside her, but she pulled him on top of her, and loosened the fastenings of his trousers. 

She ran her fingers up his spine and kissed his neck, the rush of blood to his erection left it swollen and aching, he breathed heavier still, and as he sucked lightly at her flesh a soft moan fell from her lips. As she gently began to roll her hips up against him, she pleaded almost breathless “now, I need you now, please, Abbé, please,” and unable to resist any further, he slowly pushed himself inside her. She gasped slowly, as he gently, but firmly pushed himself in to the hilt; she was warm and wet and the heat completely consumed him, and as she gripped his back firmly, he secured her legs around his waist and began to move inside her.

As he thrust deeper and his pace quickened, his entire body began to shake. She kissed him hard and cried out below him, “Abbé, Abbé oh God, harder Abbé!” The climax built faster and faster, driving him to the very brink, until finally, his back arched as he released, his rushing orgasm overtaking his body and mind completely. Then, gasping for air and exhausted, he fell beside her. 

Madeline nuzzled his neck softly, and the Abbé closed his eyes and began to steady his breathing. He did not know how to proceed from here, to be fair he had never done anything like this before; but though he should find this complete surrender to flesh a failure of his oath and a betrayal, he felt relieved. He felt justified because of love, it felt more like honesty than sin, and he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame and gave in to the most fully relaxed and serene sleep of his life.


End file.
